I Did Not Mean to Hurt You
by Sora Yasu9a
Summary: nggak pinter bikin summary, pokoknya spesial buat Ultahnya Momo.. walaupun telat..


Hallo Minna,,,,

Me : Ketemu lagi sama saya sang Author Gaje... ini Fic keduaku di fandom BLEACH.. dan Fic pertama saya yang oneshot... Fic ini spesial untuk Hinamori yang lagi UlTah. Tanjobi Omodeto...

hiTsu9aya : Woooooy fic yang lain belum selesai dah buat Fic lagi.. Dasar!

Me : hehehe Gomen,, habisnya aku menemukan jalan buntu..

hiTsu9aya : Hmmmmm

InuYasHa : kenapa-kenapa? *jatuh dari langit*

Me and hiTsu : InuYasHa! Kenapa kamu ada di sini?

InuYasHa : numpang tenar... hehehe

Me and hiTsu : Wooo000 * ngejar-ngejar InuYasHa*

InuYasHa : kita tinggal aja sang author aneh itu yang masih mengerjar-ngejar saya.. Yaudah langsung baca aja..

Pairing : HitsuHinaRuki

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! gagagagaga

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, Friendship(Mungkin)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s) Hinamori POV, ide pasaran

Dan teman-temannya

HAPPY READING

"Hallo... Momo...!" panggil Rukia mengagetkanku. ' kenapa dia datang ke kelasku pagi-pagi begini. Padahal bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Biasanya dia datang ketika jam istirahat'batinku bingung.

"Hai! Ada apa Rukia? Tumben-tuben loe datang sepagi ini, biasanya kan nanti waktu istirahat sambil minta di traktir gue. hehehe" tanyaku sambil bercanda.

"Tadi aku diantar Ayah, jadi berangkatnya lebih pagi dari biasanya. Karena aku bosen dikelas jadi aku ke kelasmu saja" jawab Rukia

A/N : Disini Momo and Rukia beda kelas Momo di kelas XI IPA 1 sedangkan Rukia dikelas XI IPA 2.

"Oooo, tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk kan berbunyi!"kataku.

"Hehehe, iya sich. Tapi gue Cuma pingin ngomong sama loe, kalo gue lagi jatuh cinta!" katanya sambil tertawa-tawa nggak jelas.

Tiing... Ting... TiIng... Ting...

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Belum sempat aku bertanya pada Rukia siapa cowok yang dia suka, dia udah ngacir ke kelasnya. ' dasar Rukia suka sekali membuat aku penasaran' batinku kesal.

Pelajaran pertama di kelasku diisi oleh Mayuri sensei sang guru Kimia paling aneh karena berpenampilan norak dengan memakai topeng setiap harinya. Banyak yang bilang dia memakai topeng karena mukanya agak rusak tersiram oleh cairan Kimianya sendiri. Kasian sekali Mayuri sensei itu. Walaupun disisi lain aku merasa kasian tapi disisi lain aku juga sebel sama Mayuri sensei karena kalo dia ngajar bikin aku ngantuk.

Ting...Ting...Ting...

Akhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi juga. Setelah Mayuri sensei keluar, akupun juga langsung ngacir ke kantin untuk membeli roti kesukaanku dan membeli es kelapa muda dari bang Urahara. Es kelapa buatan bang Urahara ini paling mak nyuss deh, makanya aku betah di kantin. Setelah memesan akupun duduk di bangku no 6, sambil memekan roti isi coklatku yang tadi aku ambil.

"Momo..." teriak Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hm" aku hanya ber'hm' sambil memkan rotiku dan melambaikan tanganku memberi tanda pada Rukia untuk datang ke mejaku.

"Yuhuiiiii, silahkan ini pesanan mu nona Momo. Apakah ada pesanan yang lain?" kata pelayan bang urahara yang bernama Yumichika.

"Tidak ada, arigato. Munkin si Rukia mau pesen sesuatu" kataku sambil menunujuk pada Rukia yang sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"Yap, om Yumichika aku pesen jus Blackcurrent" jawab Rukia.

"Baik cin~~..." katanya dengan suara yang lebay kemudian pergi.

"Oy, om Yumichika itu lebay banget sich. Agak takut gue liatnya hehehe" kata Rukia sambil ketawa.

"Iya. Oya Rukia aku masih penasaran siapa sich cowok yang loe suka?" tanyaku pada Rukia.

"Oooooo, aku seneng bisa buat loe penasaran. Hehehe" jawabnya.

"Siapa?"

"Pokoknya temen sekelas loe"

"Haaaaaaah siapa?"

"Ada aja!"

"Ayolah~"

Tiba-tiba om Yumichika datang dari atas (?) dengan membawa pesanan Rukia.

"Ini jusnya nona Rukia~~" kemudian om Yumichikapun langsung lenyap.

"Rukia! Siapa dia?" tanyaku sambil membuka pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Apakah benar-benar loe ingin mengetahui siapa 'dia'?"

"Tentu saja. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu"

"Baiklah, dia adalah... Thousirou Hitsugaya!"

"Apa?" jawabku kaget dengan nama yang terlontar dari mulut Rukia.

"Hehehe, kenapa? Dia temen sekelas loe kan! Terus dia juga anggota basket yang loe manajeri."

"Hm, nggak salah nich. Loe suka sama dia?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Nggak papa kalo gitu, jika loe perlu bantuan loe bisa minta sama gue!"

Ting...Ting...Ting...

"Yaaaach, bel masuk dah bunyi. Yaudah gue minta bantuannya besok aja deh. Besok tim basket putra latihan kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Woke. Oy jangan minta bayarin gue looo hehe" kataku sambil berjalan menuju ke kasir.

"Heeem, tenang aja deh Mo." Katanya.

"Sampai ketemu besok" kata Rukia sambil agak berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

Aku hanya melemparkan senyum padanya. 'sejak kapan Rukia suka pada Hitsugaya? Kenapa di nggak bilang dari dulu saja? Seberapa besar dia menyukai Hitsugaya?' aku bertanya dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kelas tentunya.

Sampai di depan kelas aku berpapasan dengan Hitsugaya di depan pintu. Yang mungkin akan memanggil Yamamoto senpai, karena beliau sudah sangat tua bagi seorang guru. Dan ketika itu juga dia melempar senyum padaku.

DEG

'Perasaan apa ini? Huuuuf sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaan biasa.' Batinku sambil membalas senyum Hitsugaya. Kemudian aku berjalan memasuki kelas. Dan duduk di sebelah Kira, Hisagi dan Ichigo. Aku memang lebih dengan anak cowok dibandingkan dengan anak cewek, ini dikarenakan aku merupakan Manajer dari tim basket putra. Biasanya kami membicarakan masalah latihan para pemain basket putra. Setelah kami berbincang-bincang cukup lama, akhiranya Yamamoto sensei-pun tiba dengan Hitsugaya tentunya. Dan Yamamoto sensei mulai menerangkan materi pada hari ini.

SKIP TIME

Ting...Ting...Ting...Ting...

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pada hari inipun selesai. Para murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar bagaikan lebah yang keluar dari rumanya(?). Akupun juga langsung pulang kerumah. Seperti biasa, sehabis pulang sekolah aku langsung mengganti pakaian seragamku menjadi pakaian harian kemudian aku memasak untuk makan siangku sendiri, ini karena aku tinggal di sebuah apertemen yang di sewakan ayahku. Ayah dan ibuku tinggal di luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan, aku tidak ikut mereka karena aku lebih suka tinggal di Karakura dan di sini aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman. Aku paling susah untuk beradaptasi di tempat hyang baru. Oleh karena itu ayahku menyewakan apertemen di dekat sekolahku. Setelah selesai memasak akupun menyantapnya sendiri. selesai makan aku juga harus mencucinya sendiri. Yaaaah ini memang sudah menjadi agenda kegiatanku sehari-hari.

Ting... Tong...

Tiba-tiba bel apertemenku berbunyi. Akupun langsung menghampiri untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dari dalam.

"Ini aku, sang bidadari. Hehehe" jawab orang yang ada de deapan pintu apertemenku.

"Dasar! Aku tau itu kau Rukia, dari suaramu yang cempreng itu."kataku sambil memebukakan pintu.

"Hehehe, masak suaraku cempreng sich"

"Memang iyaaa"

"Tidak kok"

"Iyaaaa"

"Tidak"

"Iyaaaa"

"Tidak"

"Heeeem, sudahlah kalau loe nggak mau mengakuinya. Oya ngapain loe ke apertemen gue?" tanyaku menutup pertengkaran yang aneh itu.

"Ohya sampe lupa. Gue ke sisni mau nitip surat ini ke Hitsugaya. Loe mau kan bantuin gue?" tanya Rukia sambil menggunakan puppy eyesnya yang katanya ampuh. Tapi kalo untuk gue sich nggak mempan.

"Hah? Surat cinta nich?" tanyaku.

"Ya begitulah" kata Rukia sambil memberikan surat dengan gambar lope-lope yang berwarna pink.

"Prikitiew yang lagi kasamaran nich!"

"Hehehehe, jangan lupa di berikan loo"

"Heem"

"Jangan cuma berdehem, pokoknya besok loe harus nyerahin surat itu ke Hitsugaya!"

"Iyaaaa"

"Yaw dah gue pulang dulu. Bye Momo" kata Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yaaaa" jawabku singkat.

KEESOKKAN HARI

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor kelas, untuk menuju kelasku. Tiba-tiba...

"Momo"

Ada seseorang yang memanggilku, dan aku tahu itu pasti Rukia karena suaranya yang begitu 'khas' ditelingaku.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanyaku.

"Loe bawa surat gue yang kemarin kan?"katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tenang aja deh, gue kan nggak pelupa kayak loe. Hehehe" jawabku santai sambil cengengesan.

"Baguslahkalobegitu. Thanks banget yaaaa" katanya sambil berlalu.

"Hm" aku hanya ber'hm' saja.

DI RUANG KELAS XI IPA 1

"Pagi anak-anak" kata pak guru yang bernama Mayuri.

"Pagi pak" jawab kami serempak.

"Siapkan selembar kertas!"katanya.

"APA...?" teriak kami.

"Apa kalian tidak dengar? Bapak bilang siapkan selembar kertas. Kita akan pemanasan sebentar. Paling 45 menit kok" katanya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

'Astaga... pemanasan katanya. Tadi malam gue kan nggak belajar. Aduuuh sial banget sich!' batinku kesal.

"Saya akan tulis soalnya di papan tulis, kalian langsung jawab" katanya.

Mayuri sensei pun langsung menulis soal tersebut bak kilat yang menyambar. Semua murd hanya bisa ternganga melihat kejadian tersebut.

'Huaaa cepet banget nulisnya. Gila nich guru udah gue nggak belajar lagi!' batinku.

"1... 2... 3... mulai kerjakan!" katanya sambil memerintah kami untuk mulai mengerjakan.

Kami pun langsung mulai mengerjakan. Ada berbagai macam ekspresi yang tersurat dari teman-temanku. Ada yang mengerjakan sambil megang kepala, megang dahi,nutup mata, nutup hidung(?)*karena ada yang buang gas sangking kesalnya ngerjain ntu soal*dan ada juga yang megang tangan pacarnya. Kalo aku sich ngerjainnya dengan tenang. Tenang bukan berarti bisa, aku tenang karena nggak bisa. Nggak bisa nyontek, nggak bisa liat buku so nggak bisa ngerjain deh.

'Gue mau jawab asal aja ach. Barangkali dapat upah 'batinku sambil cengengesan sendiri.

"Waktunya tinggal 20 menit lagi!" kata Mayuri sensei sambil berkeliling.

Kami semua langsung menelan ludah. Dan langsung mulai mengrejakan lagi.

20 MENITKEMUDIAN

"Yaaak. STOP berhenti menulis, letakkan bolpoin. Jika masih ada yang memegang bolpoin akan saya coret. Kumpulkan ke depan!" perntahnya kepada kami.

"Sekarang kita kan melanjutkan materi berikutnya." katanya lagi.

Kami semua langsung mengambil buku pelajaran Kimia dengan ogah-ogahan. Dan mengikuti pelajaran Mayuri sensei dengan lemas pasca perang tadi.

Ting...Ting...Ting...

Bel tanda istirahat bebunyi, anak-anak langsung keluar. Akupun juga keluar, tapi tidak untuk ke kantin melainkan ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam novel The Dragon and Two Prince. Setelah beberapa menit aku mencari akhirnya ketemu juga. Dan aku lansung meminjamnya dan kembali ke kelas.

Jam terakhir di isi oleh Unohana sensei yang mengajar mata pelajaran Biologi. Karena suara beliau yang begitu amat sangat lembut, jadi membuatku mengantuk. Tapi aku tetap setia memperhatikan pelajarannya tersebut.

Ting...Ting...Ting...Ting...

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pada hari ini berbunyi. Kami semua langsung pulang kecuali mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan ekskul, seperti aku. Karena aku membawa bekal makan siang, jadi aku makan dulu sebelum berlatih.

Aku merupakan manejer dari Tim basket putra. Tugas dari seorang manejer adalah memantau kemajuan dari pemain-pemain dan melaporkannya kepada pelatih. Kadang-kadang aku juga ikut bermain dengan mereka semua. Aku menjadi manejer Tim basket putra karena di tunjuk oleh Ichigo sang kapten. Katanya aku pantas menjadi manejer, akupun tidak menolak.

Latihan basketpun di mulai, aku duduk sambil memegang buku catatan yang selalu aku bawa ketika sedang ada latihan basket.

Setelah selesai latihan basket kami semua berkumpul dan aku memberitahukan kamipun pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan yaa semuanya"kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hitsugaya!" aku memanggilnya sebelum dia jauh.

"Ada apa Momo?"tanyanya.

"Eeehm ini, ada surat untukmu" kataku sambil mengambil surat yang ada di dalm tas.

"Dari siapa?" tanyanya again.

"Baca aja sendiri" kataku

"Apakah ini dari temanmu?"

"Benar" jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya tersenyum ketika melihatku. Aku agak grogi melihat senyumnya. Maklum dia kan jarang banget tersenyum makanya dia di juluki Ice Prince.

"Hitsugaya, tadi aku pinjem novel The Dragon and Two Prince. Apa kau mau pinjam?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kau sudah baca?" tanyanya padaku.

"Belum, tapi sepertinya aku tidak ada waktu untuk membacanya"

"Kalo begitu kenapa kau meminjamnya?"

"Takut di pinjem orang lain, jadi aku pinjem dulu"

"Terus kenapa kamu minjemin ke aku?"

"Kan kamu temen aku, aku tahu kamu juga suka novel ini. Jadi aku minjemin ke kamu"

"Ooooh, yau dah Thanks banget. Aku bawa dulu yaa"

Setelah percakapan yang singkat itu kamipun pulang. Tapi kami tidak jalan bersama, karena arah apertemen kami yang berbeda.

BEBERAPA MINGGU KEMUDIAN

Hari ini Rukia ke kelasku lagi, untuk menanyakan suratnya yang kemarin.

"Momo, gimana suratnya? Loe dah ngasih ke Hitsu kan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Iya, gue dah ngasih ke dia kok. Mang kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kok, dia nggak bales-bales suratku yaaa?" katanya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang kecewa.

"Dia juga dah beberapa hari nggak berangkat sekolah. Katanya sih sakit, tapi kalo gue ketemu dia gue bakalan nanya tentang suratnya deh" kataku untuk menghibur Rukia yang agak sedih itu.

"Jangan lupa ya, Mo"

Sore harinya, tiba-tiba Hitsugaya datang ke rumahku untuk mengembalikan buku yang kupinjamkan kepadanya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi aku langsung bertanya tentang surat Rukia.

"Hitsu, kenapa kamu nggak bales surat dari Rukia. Kalo loe malu, gue bisa bantu nyerahinnya kok."

"Sorry... Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menulisnya. Aku ingin katakan... kalo gue sebenernya nggak suka sama Rukia, aku suka sama cewek lain."jawabnya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa dia?"

"Kamu akan tahu semua, segera. Sorry aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai ketemu besok."

"Sampai ketemu besok."

Malam harinya, ketika aku ingin belajar. Aku melihat-lihat novel yang tadi dikembalikan oleh Hitsugaya. Aku menemukan surat di dalam nivel tersebut. Aku sungguh kaget ketika aku membacanya...

**Dear Momo Hinamori,**

**Thanks, untuk kebaikanmu yang sudah ngasih surat temenmu. Tapi aku sangat minta maaf karena aku nggak bisa menyukai temenmu. Jika kamu ingin tahu siapa cewek yang aku suka, dia bernama MOMO HINAMORI, seseorang yang sedang membaca surat ini sekarang.**

**Ya, Momo, aku suka kamu. Aku ingin menyatakan kepadamu, tapi kamu nggak pernah memberi kesempatan untukku.**

**Jadi, aku menunggu jawabanmu.**

**With Love,**

**Thoushirou Hitsugaya**

Oh my God! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku menyukainya? Mungkin, tapi bagaimana dengan Rukia? Dia adalah sahabatku. Rukia pasti akan sakit mendengarnya. Oh tidak... aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Rukia. Besok aku akan berbicara pada Hitsugaya. Aku harus menemukan waktu yang pas untuk mengatakannya.

Hitsugaya... **aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu**. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku mohon... jangan membenciku. Tetaplah jadi temanku selamanya, tapi jangan mencintaiku.

Kamu tahu aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, karena Rukia adalah sahabatku. Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku untuk bisa menjelaskan pada Hitsugaya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu, bagaimana jika besok aku bertemu dengan Rukia, dan dia menanyakan tentang Hitsugaya?. Aku harus bilang apa padanya? Sepertinya aku harus berbohong. Aku tidak boleh menceritakan ini pada Rukia. Kalau tidak ingin melihat Rukia sedih. Aku harus bisa menghadapi hari esok!

ESOK HARINYA TANGGAL 3 JUNI

Ketika aku akan memasuki pintu gerbang, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"Momo..."

Aku tahu itu pasti itu Rukia yang memangilku makanya aku cepat-cepat menghindar sebelum dia mengnanyakan tentang Hitsugaya.

"Momo... tunggu aku!"

'Huuuuf, kasihan juga kalo aku meninggalkannya toh aku pasti bakal ketemu dia lagi' batinku.

Aku langsung berhenti dan membalikkan badan.

"Rukia...?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilannya tadi.

"HuH, dari tadi gue kan manggil-manggil loe!" kesalnya padaku.

"Hehehe, masak sich. Sorry tadi gue nggak denger" jawabku bohong.

"Yau dah deh nggak papa. Yok masuk bareng" katanya.

Akhirnya kamipun masuk ke sekolah bersama, selama perjalanan kami hanya diam. Aku ingin berkata jujur tentang surat itu kepada Rukia, apakah ini saat yang tepat? Aku bertanya dalam hati. Ketika kami sedang menaiki anak tangga, aku ingin memecahkan keheningan dengan megatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Rukia.

"Eeeehm ano-" aku agak kaget karena kami berdua mengucapkan kata yang sama secara bersamaan, dan kamipun menghentikan langkah kami dan saling berpandangan.

"Sepertinya loe mau ngomong sesuatu Rukia?"tanyaku memecah kekagetan kami.

"Aaa eehm, i-iya tapi sepertinya loe juga mau ngomong sesuatu ya kan Momo?" jawabnya.

"Hehehe, sepertinya iyaa. Rukia gue pingin jujur sama loe tentang..." kataku berhenti.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Ting...Ting...Ting...

"Yaaaaah bel masuk udah bunyi, nanti dilanjutin yaa!" kata Rukia sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

Aku masih ada di koridor sambil berjalan dengan lemasnya. Ketika aku melihat ke belakang ternyata ada Komamura sensei yang akan menuju ke kelasku. Sontak aku langsung berlari menuju ke kelas. Sesampainya di depan pintu aku langsung membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa, semua matapun langsung tertuju padaku.

"Ada apa Momo?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Haah..haaah a-ada Komamura sensei yang sedang menuju ke sini" jawabku.

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu semua orang yang tadi lagi ngegrombol langsung menuju ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Akupun juga langsung duduk ke bangkuku, sepintas aku melihat Hitsagaya yang sudah berangkat sekolah. Aku agak canggung ketika melewatinya. Beberapa detik kemudian yang ditunggupun muncul.

"Ohayo... materi kita kali ini yaitu menggambar. Jadi silahkan keluarkan buku gambar kalian" kata Komamura sensei kepada kami.

"Siapa yang bersedia menjadi modelnya?" tanyanya.

Tapi tidak ada satupun siswa dari kelasku yang mau menjadi ... bayangkan saja, menjadi model untuk digambar itu susahnya minta ampun. Nggak boleh ini nggak boleh itu harus diaaaam terus. Yaaa mana ada yang mau coba?.

"Apakah tidak ada yang mau menjadi modelnya? Jika tidak ada bagaimana jika saya saja?" kata sambil tersenyum gaje.

HaaaaaaH menggambar Komamura sensei? Yang benar saja, wajahnya yang abstrak itu kan sulit untuk digambar.

Akhirnya Komamura sensei pun menjadi modelnya, kami semua langsung menggambarnya dengan sesuka hati(?).

Ketika sedang menggambar, aku ingat dengan Rukia. akhirnya aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirim pesan kepada Rukia.

**Rukia, nanti aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tunggu ditaman belakang sekolah.**

Ting...Ting...Ting...

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, itu berarti waktu untuk menggambar sudah selesai. Komamura sensei menyuruh kami untuk mengumpulkan hasil kerja keras kami menggambarnya. Setelah aku mengumpulkannya aku langsung ngacir ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menemui Rukia. ketika baru beberapa meter dari pintu kelas, tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan Komamura sensei memangilku.

"MOMO..."

Yaaah, palingan dia protes karena aku menggambarnya dengan asal-asalan. Seperti aku membuat rambutnya terlalu ikal, lupa tak kasih hidung, bibirnya dower pokoknya beda deh sama aslinya.

Sesampainya di taman belakang aku nggak lihat Rukia, berarti dia belum sampai. Akupun duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil menunggunya. Dua menit kemudian aku melihat Rukia berjalan kearahku. Dan astaga... yang disampingnya itu kan Hitsugaya! kenapa mereka bisa bersama?

"Hai Momo!" sapa Rukia padaku yang masih duduk sambil mulut menganga.

"Hit-hit-hitsugaya?" kataku agak gugup.

Dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Aku harus bertanya pada Rukia apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Rukia, apa-apaan ini?. Kenapa-" ucapku terpotong.

"Gue tahu... loe pasti bingung kan. Kenapa gue bisa kenal sama Hitsugaya. asal loe tahu yaa gue sama Hitsugaya itu udah sahabatan dari masih SD!"

"Terus..?" tanyaku yang masih bingung.

"Gue minta tolong sama Hitsugaya, buat ngerjain loe"

"Ngerjain...?"

"Jangan bilang kalo loe lupa ini hari Ulang tahun loe!"

'Ulang tahun gue kan tanggal 3 Juni. Emang ini udah tanggal segitu yaaa. Huwaaaaaaaaaa gue lupa UlTah gue sendiri.' Batinku kaget.

"Hehehehehe" jawabku sambil nyengir kuda.

"Berarti semua tentang loe suka sama Hitsugaya itu bohong? Loe Cuma ngerjain gue?" tanyaku.

"Heeem begitulah. Gue nggak bermaksud nyakitin loe kok, cuma sedikit ngerjain ajah hehehe" jawabnya.

"Huwaaa awas kau Rukia!" kataku sambil ingin memukul Rukia.

Namun dia menahannya dan berkata.

"Eeeeits tunggu dulu. Tapi dari semua itu masih ada yang bener kok!"

Hitsugaya yang sepertinya mengerti maksud dari Rukia. Langsung berdehem dan memberi deathglare kepada Rukia. tapi itu semua tidak mempan terhadap Rukia. Dan akhirnya Rukia-pun mengatakannya.

"Momo... Hitsugaya beneran suka sama loe" katanya sambil berlari, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Hitsugaya cengo dengan muka yang agak memerah. Kemudian dia melihat kearahku sejenak kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari mengejar Rukia.

"RUKIA... KEMARI KAU!" katanya.

Aku hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan dua sahabat itu masih berlarian dengan riangnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah polah mereka. Sesekali Hitsugaya meliriku, dan aku langsung tertunduk malu dengan muka yang pastinya memerah. Aku senang jika semua ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Karena aku tidak membuat satupun dari mereka merasa kecewa. Terima kasih Kami-sama karena Engkau telah memberikan teman sebaik mereka.

THE END

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca Fic-ku... maaf kalau endingnya agak aneh. Soalnya yang ada dipikiran saya cuma itu.. hehehe

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
